


And Our Particles They're Burning Up

by katabasis (aphorat)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorat/pseuds/katabasis
Summary: In which an invitation leads to a dance, and Atsushi has a very nice night indeed.





	And Our Particles They're Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344476) by [everAcclimating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everAcclimating/pseuds/everAcclimating). 



> This directly follows "Only You" by everAcclimating, so check that out first before you read!

Atsushi expects it to be heavy and tense after Hisashi asks him to the ball, because it always is when he's with someone, however briefly. He expects to tread lightly on thin ice, and for it to crack and fall beneath his feet when the other boy decides that he isn't worth it, that he's nice to look at but too lacking in depth to bother with long-term. But Hisashi's been his friend for about two years now, there for him when he desperately needed the company, the grounding presence of him at his side—and so it's with a lightness to his step that he walks up to the Great Hall every morning, to sit next to the Ravenclaw and smile when he rests drowsily against Atsushi's shoulder. There's a warmth that spreads from his chest all the way to his fingertips, kindled whenever Hisashi's nearby or when he thinks of him at night, and it's a strange sensation, but not at all an unpleasant one.

The weeks pass and they grow closer still, until they're sharing the same air as they settle in some deserted corner of the castle, pressed against the cool granite wall and trading fevered kisses. Hisashi curves against him pleasantly, yielding to his firm grip and incessant mouth, but no less demanding for it; he matches Atsushi's ardor with his own time and again, and they work against each other like well-oiled cogs in a machine, in perfect harmony with each other's desires, each other's needs. _And this is only the beginning_ , Atsushi realizes one night as he inspects himself in the mirror, fingers pressing lightly against one of the darkening bruises on his neck. He looks forward to how things might someday progress (soon, he hopes), and imagines scenarios of all kinds when he's in bed with the curtains drawn, breathless gasps of his name charmed into silence but called out all the same.

Being in his presence is comfortable, effortless, and he enjoys the time they share in the library as much as those other, more heated moments, hunched over their open books so close together that their foreheads nearly touch. Once, as they're going over their astronomy charts in the library, Hisashi reaches up to brush Atsushi's hair away from his face, tucking it behind his ear with light, thin fingers. He realizes what he's done immediately afterwards and a blush spreads up his cheeks to the tips of his ears. It's so endearing that Atsushi has to cover his widely-grinning mouth as he stifles a sudden laugh, because while the action makes him equally bashful he can't help but be pleased as well, and shifts sideways to press a kiss to his temple without thinking, smiling against the soft auburn hair there. He doesn't notice the seventh-year from Beauxbatons who glares at them from her position behind one of the aisles, and certainly doesn't realize that she's one of several students Atsushi had turned down following the Yule Ball's announcement that autumn.

(It's a risk, when he sends a school owl home to ask his mother for spare money to purchase a set of dress robes. He's sure his father won't agree to such an unnecessary expense, but the owl he chooses is sharply intelligent and knows to deliver the letter to his mother, and his mother alone. She writes back in a script that's hurried but reminiscent of his own, and his heart aches when he reads it over and pockets the pouch of coins attached. She says she's happy for him, and hopes his partner treats him kindly. It makes his breath hitch when he reads it a second time before breakfast, bitten back hastily as he strokes the owl's folded wing, but when Hisashi asks about the redness to his eyes over breakfast he offers only a shrug, mumbling something about snoring roommates and the ensuing lack of sleep. _I'll have to charm his curtains, next time_ , he says, offering a faint smile when Hisashi gives him a doubting glance; then quickly changes the subject to silencing charms, and at least outwardly, it seems an adequate distraction.)

-

_I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall, near the stairs to the Dungeons._

_sounds good see you then_

Atsushi scrawls it into their shared notebook on the day of the ball, early in the evening as he starts to prepare, and his heart starts pounding in his chest as he lays out his things. It's ridiculous, quite frankly, to be so nervous; he's self-critical by nature but it usually subsides when he's with Hisashi, so to be so tightly-wound before the ball seems unnecessary, but here he is. His roommates grin their approval at his choice of robes, deeming them _nice_ and _cool_ and suitably Slytherin, but his nerves are frayed regardless as he sets to work. His pale grey cat winds around his ankles as he gets ready, vocal when demanding his attentions. Her fur stands out starkly against his robes, which are all black like his uniform but striking despite their simplicity. They're made of lightweight layered chiffon and cinched high at the waist, creating an a-line silhouette just snug enough to flatter without looking sharp or severe.

He already has a nice pair of black boots that he wears infrequently, and pulls them on after making sure his outfit looks right. They're hidden by the fall of his robes, which trail across the ground just slightly, but he'd feel strange wearing his usual pair of shoes tonight, regardless of whether or not they're visible. After dressing and charming away errant cat hair he exits into the common room, where he talks briefly with his fellow Slytherins. Their topics of discussion mostly revolve around the Triwizard Champions and their dates, and he loiters there feigning interest until it's time to meet Hisashi, pacing in long, slow strides across the room. It doesn't take long to get to the Entrance Hall so he waits until it's almost eight to leave, and remains there ten minutes longer until Hisashi, fashionably late as always, appears among the crowd of students, standing out vividly as he makes his way into the hall. 

His robes are such a stark contrast to the warmth of his hair, flashing brighter when they ripple as he crosses from the foot of the stairs to Atsushi. Heads turn in his wake and Atsushi swoops down on him as soon as he's close enough, beaming as he grasps the other boy by the wrists and draws him against his chest. "Look at you," he breathes against his cheek as Hisashi's breath catches audibly, laughter clinging to his words, and the slighter boy tries in vain to remain impassive, but he's biting his lip to hold back a self-conscious grin as curious gazes focus on the two of them.

Hisashi's eyes remain on him as they stand there near the entrance to the dungeons, until eventually Atsushi huffs out an amused noise, clearing his throat and arching an eyebrow. "Just let me know when you're ready to go in and find our table," he says helpfully, and only then does the other boy realize how long he's been staring, and his cheeks color faintly as he blinks, peering studiously away toward the doors to the Great Hall.

"Right, let's get going," Hisashi replies steadily, but it's clear that he's barely clinging to his composure as Atsushi leads them through the doorway, one hand ghosting against the small of his back. It's beautiful—the hall is illuminated by dimly glowing lamps that look like they've been cut from pure crystal, and enchanted snow falls from the starlit ceiling, melting away into nothing mere feet above the attendees. They find the table where Hidehiko and Yutaka are already seated with their dates, and fall into easy conversation as they await the Headmistress' holiday speech.

The food at Hogwarts is always wonderful but the house elves have truly outdone themselves tonight; but later Atsushi barely remembers the taste of his seared scallops, distracted as he is by the sensation of Hisashi's gaze focused on him throughout the meal, sharp and unwavering. When their empty plates disappear the idle discussion with their friends continues, about the tournament and the band set to appear shortly onstage.

The band turns out to be a good one, and Yutaka and Hidehiko both retreat to the dance floor quickly enough, leaving Atsushi and Hisashi to discuss the Triwizard champions' wands, which had been weighed the previous month. They're both eager to see how they'll be used in the upcoming second task, and wandlore is a subject they're both very interested in—but eventually Atsushi begins to notice Hisashi's eyes as they narrow, looking past his shoulder and towards the scattered tables around them.

"Hey," he says as the song being played fades into its eventual end, "let's go dance." He stands up, hovering over Atsushi's seated form and offering his hand like it's a challenge. A smile spreads across the Slytherin's features and he takes the Ravenclaw's hand right away, curving close as they make their way to the dance floor.

"You know," Atsushi murmurs as they weave through the tables, careful not to trip over chair legs or errant toes, "I've never actually danced before. Not properly, like this," he adds, fingers entangling in Hisashi's. He's a little bit nervous, although he knows the other boy won't judge or make him feel stupid, and Hisashi's shoulders roll as he shrugs, glancing back at him.

"Neither have I, but that's fine. We can figure it out together." There's traces of a grin tugging at his lips, and it's enough to make Atsushi smile back, urging him to the dance floor eagerly and with bolstered confidence. It's a slower song, which comes as a relief to them both, and Atsushi wastes no time hooking an arm around the slender dip of his waist, fingers stilling at the small of his back. His smile darkens somewhat as Hisashi's wrist drapes across his shoulder, and his head turns in order to press his lips to the curve of it as they begin to move along with the music.

He drops his head then, chin coming to rest on Hisashi's shoulder as they sway, and only then does the motive behind Hisashi's pointed request dawn on him. There are eyes trained on them, on _him_ , and he notices, with vague recognition, the green-eyed expressions of students whose invitations he'd unceremoniously declined. _Really?_   He thinks as he turns his eyes downward, fingers curling none too possessively in Hisashi's bright dress robes. They'd never paid him any mind before, never spoken to him between classes or so much as introduced themselves before the ball's announcement—so if he presses a little closer to Hisashi after that, gauzy robes clinging to his hips as they sway in time to the rhythm, well, it's because no one else ever stood a chance.

It's as if the rest of the room fades away then, until it's just him and Hisashi under the illuminated snowfall, moving with little regard for the music swelling around them. Sometimes the other boy will pick up the pace, gangling limbs going in all directions, and when laughter spills forth from them unbidden, it's _perfect_.

Atsushi eventually pulls him away to the lawn outside the castle, which has been transformed into a forested pathway of crystal and fragrant evergreens, and the burst of cool night air is welcome, refreshing to their heated skin and straining lungs. They move away from the entrance until they're surrounded on all sides by ornamental pine trees and the castle wall, and Atsushi presses him to it insistently, reaching up to cup his jaw before drawing him into a searing kiss.

"Hisashi," he breathes fervently against his lips, fingers stroking in slow motions down the nape of his neck, "this has been the best night of my life." He's quiet when he says it, sincere and smiling as the other boy responds with a hoarse  _mine too_. He's too elated after that to continue with words, because he'd likely stumble over them once the sudden joy that swells in his chest leaves him lightheaded. Instead he ducks forward to kiss him once more, deep and unrelenting. Atsushi's lips trail from the corner of his lips up to the shell of his ear once they've broken apart for air, teeth grazing against the skin, and he grins when he feels Hisashi's fingers curl and tighten in the fabric of his robes, urgent as he draws the Slytherin near.

**Author's Note:**

> And it ends there because they probably get yelled at by a professor for making out. Party's over guys, keep your hands to yourselves, etc.
> 
> (I think we decided that Hoshino's a Gryffindor and Higuchi's a Hufflepuff. Toll is graduated and off being a cool wizard drummer maybe? We never decided what house he'd be in, I don't think. He's a mystery, that Toll.)


End file.
